


[Podfic] The Risk of Absence

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The James Holmes Chronicles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Or Is he?, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk</p>
<p>It starts with five words<br/>"Ah!  My favorite little family!"<br/>Or maybe, that's how it ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The F Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Risk of Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595666) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



  
  


This is a continuation of the glorious James Holmes Chronicles series, written by prettyvk. I just love these characters so much. This is a direct follow-on to Crazy For Love; we're still on the same day as the events of the last chapter.

Truth in advertising, I am currently recording another story at the same time as this one, but I still expect to be able to get a chapter of this out at least once a week, and knowing me, more often than that (with exceptions, sometimes, of course)

And so it begins...

Chapter one can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bfexe96auvmba3r/the_risk_of_absence_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cbfr5b1ahdhx1v6/the_risk_of_absence_ch_01.mp3)



Length: 19:44

Size: 18 MB

 **EDITED** to add zip file containing all the chapters with the fic identification stripped out of all but the first chapter, and the music interlude usage made more consistent (short interlude after chapter info and authors notes, slightly longer interlude for scene breaks and at the end of the chapter). Warning, this file is **ENORMOUS**. I'll work on requesting it to be added to the audiofic archive, as well.

On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zpxad30tqnfurz6/the_risk_of_absence.zip?dl=0) (802.4 MB)

On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/the-risk-of-absence)

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk and my trusty and trusted Beta partner, sw70.

All kudos and comments gratefully appreciated. I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this. I can be found at bagofthumbs on tumblr, and at bagofthumbs at yahoo dot com.


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4kw1aiakpym2lfu/the_risk_of_absence_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gjjc9ah5n9iivgk/the_risk_of_absence_ch_02.mp3)



Length: 22:48

Size: 20.8 MB

Many thanks to prettyvk for writing this, and to sw70 who talked me off the ledge on this chapter and made me appreciate that I actually did really like how the recording turned out, afterall


	3. Another Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9a42lfsio1rjn8b/the_risk_of_absence_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/buttxnrhpew01g1/the_risk_of_absence_ch_03.mp3)



Length: 18:01

Size: 16.5 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and to sw70 for her prompt Beta skills


	4. Irrational Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yq1qtgehwmdmqun/the_risk_of_absence_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6miinm071z34clo/the_risk_of_absence_ch_04.mp3)



Length: 18:36

Size: 17 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and to sw70 for her prompt Beta skills


	5. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/srvdousgzm1358b/the_risk_of_absence_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7lkm28ggm7iktjm/the_risk_of_absence_ch_05.mp3)



Length: 18:13

Size: 16.6 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and a special shout-out to sw70 for squeezing in the time to Beta for me even while on her vacation!

p.s. Had to find a new musical interlude snippet to use for this fic to differentiate scenes -- sw70 and I agree it just felt weird to use the same one I'm using for 'and your very flesh shall be a great poem'. SO, TROA's 'official' interlude is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified).


	6. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g6ops8tkx8rsu1c/the_risk_of_absence_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xva33jab28d1hn1/the_risk_of_absence_ch_06.mp3)



Reader's Notes: I was going to hold onto this for another day or so -- don't want to swamp you with stuff, but I just love this chapter so much I want to get it out to you. Buckle in, there are a lot of emotional notes in this chapter, and James will likely shred your heart into tiny little fluttering pieces. Hope you enjoy it!

Length: 23:00

Size: 21 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and a special shout-out to sw70 who continues to make time to Beta for me (even when I make her sad) while on her vacation!

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	7. Tight Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oa19mb4oo1zxx6e/the_risk_of_absence_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8iva0xuwul0blqd/the_risk_of_absence_ch_07.mp3)



Reader's Notes: After you’ve listened to this, if you’re so inclined, [‘Echoes of Love and Absence’, Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/8352310), is the bit where John examines James, but told from John’s point of view. You do not need to listen to ‘Echoes’ in order, each chapter is separate and distinct.

Length: 28:34

Size: 26.1 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and a special shout-out to sw70 who continues to make time to Beta for me while on her vacation!

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	8. Going Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a6lcywz9ryblv6f/the_risk_of_absence_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ce8ontd4tgauv24/the_risk_of_absence_ch_08.mp3)



Length: 22:49

Size: 20.8 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70, who Beta'd this while riding in a car

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	9. Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dxotu7wxq0tp3sn/the_risk_of_absence_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1ob61nu2iaj9cym/the_risk_of_absence_ch_09.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

After you’ve listened to this, if you’re so inclined, [‘Echoes of Love and Absence’, Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/9588312), follows James as he goes off to Christmas shop with Mycroft. You do not need to listen to ‘Echoes’ in order, each chapter is separate and distinct.

Any and all feedback is gratefully appreciated.

Length: 19:07

Size: 17.5 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and the delightful sw70 who always seems to be able to make time for me -- much appreciated

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	10. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/72qes1x0gvlqhi8/the_risk_of_absence_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d62e38gf3stludl/the_risk_of_absence_ch_10.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I am just a tiny bit in love with this chapter -- hope you enjoy it

Any and all feedback is gratefully appreciated.

Length: 28:21

Size: 25.9 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and the ever faithful sw70 who has eagle ears and a warm heart

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	11. Sussex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7kqskxvtc34f2lv/the_risk_of_absence_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vhxsrfkr574c9k1/the_risk_of_absence_ch_11.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

After you’ve listened to this, if you’re so inclined, [‘Echoes of Love and Absence’, Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/8463142), is John's point of view for parts of this chapter. You do not need to listen to ‘Echoes’ in order, each chapter is separate and distinct. (note: I recorded this Echoes chapter almost 2 1/2 months ago, and I (hopefully) have improved since then, so it might be a teensy bit rough)

Kudos and comments are gratefully appreciated and are very encouraging.

Length: 33:05

Size: 30.2 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70 who is kind enough to provide me feedback about what she likes, in addition to what should get fixed, which is so..so lovely

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	12. Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uefacmjr6crdggg/the_risk_of_absence_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9pe9sakxrc6k7s1/the_risk_of_absence_ch_12.mp3)



Length: 19:22

Size: 17.7 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70 who is always happy to have new recordings dumped on her lap, no matter how busy she is

Special shout-out to MustangWomanT for flailing in the comments (that gave me the biggest smile), and anyone else who commented, or kudo'd. Much appreciated!

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5sscoxov3sce6x/the_risk_of_absence_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/512ebiipus1h923/the_risk_of_absence_ch_13.mp3)



Length: 22:06

Size: 20.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

I have to say, I kind of love this chapter. The beginning makes me laugh, and the end is so beautifully delicate and heartbreaking. Hope you enjoy it too!

Thanks as always, to prettyvk for creating James and this version of Sherlock and John, and sw70, my favorite pep squad

Special shout-out to AlessNox for the encouragement. I didn't want to post so quickly; I was hoping to spread it out a little (like every 3-4 days) so I could store up a few to post while I'm on vacation soon, so y'all don't notice I'm gone, but couldn't resist posting this one as soon as it was polished and ready. Thanks to everyone who is following along; without listeners, what I do is pretty worthless.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	14. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vs8t9q2a2a4nu2i/the_risk_of_absence_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qzldde881ec6pcb/the_risk_of_absence_ch_14.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Buckle up, we're entering the meat of this story.

After you’ve listened to this, if you’re so inclined, [‘Echoes of Love and Absence’, Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/9797079), is James' point of view for parts of this chapter. You do not need to listen to ‘Echoes’ in order, each chapter is separate and distinct.

Kudos and comments are gratefully appreciated and are very encouraging (it helps offset the deflation when people don't like it -- now I feel like a balloon and am imagining you lovely people out there batting me up occasionally :))

Length: 15:43

Size: 14.4 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70, Beta Extraordinaire

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	15. Digesting An Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ftnojyx5lfgzx7g/the_risk_of_absence_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/it7222jpy5bjezh/the_risk_of_absence_ch_15.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Apologies for getting a little nasally at the end -- I was getting a bit verklempt!

Length: 18:02

Size: 16.5 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70, the weary traveler

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x7dcux250uwhym4/the_risk_of_absence_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f7pb8ue6bus7x5b/the_risk_of_absence_ch_16.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Ok, my lovely peeps. This is the last posting before I head out on a 2 week vacation. I had originally set a goal to finish CFL before this, but got a little carried away, apparently, eh? ;) I will see what I can do while I'm gone about periodically posting things, but Internet access is going to be spotty. I do have two more TROA chapters and 2 Echoes chapters (and believe it or not, the final chapter of "Dear John - The Apology", FINALLY) recorded that just need either Beta'ing or the final polishing run, so I *will* get something out while I'm gone. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and 'see' you when I get back!

Length: 25:55

Size: 23.7 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and the delightful sw70, who is going to get a nice break from Relentless Me ;) and will be able to listen to things for fun, instead of having to work all the time

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	17. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7v6zpmpe86otlz0/the_risk_of_absence_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/29zr3dvs3xy6qyb/the_risk_of_absence_ch_17.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Sneaking in a post from vacation-land ... hope you enjoy

Length: 19:50

Size: 18.1 MB

And a little "Echoes of Love and Absence" treat as well. This is Echoes chapter 16 ("Of Hot Cocoa and Hugs"), which is set somewhere during the few weeks that elapse in chapter 5 of TROA, that is to say after James learns how his father died and before the events that start unraveling on his birthday. I can't hook it onto the podfic for Echoes yet, since I haven't done 12-15, but since it is for a period of TROA that we've already gone over, I thought it was fair game to make available. It's short, only 5:20. I had recorded it for sw70 to make up for some of the angsty stuff I send her.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yklmxk7ouuhsglm/echoes_of_love_and_absence_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/55cumtp5bqlvd73/echoes_of_love_and_absence_16.mp3)



Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and my faithful Beta, sw70

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	18. No Way In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cu7n0wjqfngbqt9/the_risk_of_absence_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qcbud29jotyi40i/the_risk_of_absence_ch_18.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Sneaking in another post from vacation-land ... hope you enjoy. Btw, I've been sick all week and my voice is Not Behaving, so there is at least one patch that is not a great voice match. Sorry. The right words are being said (now), but you can tell it's a patch. I had recorded these before I left, so the voice is, in general, ok, they just needed to be Beta'd and then patched with what needed to be fixed. And hey, I know how to say 'wafted' now, had no idea I was saying it wrong. ;)

Length: 26:06

Size: 23.9 MB

And another little "Echoes of Love and Absence" treat as well. This is Echoes chapter 21 ("Whispers - TROA somewhere between 8 and 11 "), another night for James on the sofa. I can't hook it onto the podfic for Echoes yet, since I haven't done all of the chapters leading up to it, but since it is for a period of TROA that we've already gone over, I thought it was fair game to make available. It's another short one, only 4:52 and is very sweet fluff.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/taqppe2z7kmi6tp/echoes_of_love_and_absence_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b5hv31dzrb40lgs/echoes_of_love_and_absence_ch_21.mp3)



Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and my trusty Beta, sw70 -- who I will get to meet at Gridlock in 2 weeks! Btw, stop by the podfic panel and say 'hi' if you're so inclined, I'll be on it with finnagain, consulting_smartass and kHolly. We're going to be recording a short podfic live! I'm very excited.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	19. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vm28hkqmfh35p00/the_risk_of_absence_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ud1udhsf7bxbvit/the_risk_of_absence_ch_19.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Ok, with this chapter, we're halfway there! It may be up to a week before the next Chapter, we'll see. I think I'm finally getting my voice back but my current location is not conducive to recording and the Internet access is spotty, at best. Enjoy! The boys are a little cranky, the stress seems to be getting to them.

Length: 20:16

Size: 18.5 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and the ever fabulous, sw70 who faithfully Beta's this podfic to the benefit of us all

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	20. Realignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p10zku9b02t78aw/the_risk_of_absence_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mzmij53p1tcacnr/the_risk_of_absence_ch_20.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I'm baaaack. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was sick on vacation for the first week and a half. I tried recording it twice during the break, but the voice was a mess and I ended up not being able to use either recording. You can probably tell I'm still a little bit gruff in this one, but it's not too outrageously bad, I don't think. I didn't do as much polishing on this one as I would normally do, so it may be a teensy bit rough, but I thought y'all had patiently waited long enough for a new chapter and wanted to get it out. Btw, if you're ever curious where I'm at with recording/posting podfic, my account on tumblr always has a current status of WIPs documented on it.

I do have the next chapter recorded and am hoping to send it off to my Beta tomorrow. It's a bit of a toss-up whether or not it'll get posted before Gridlock, though. I'll see how it goes. Perhaps I'll see some of you there?

Length: 20:46

Size: 19 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and the ever supportive sw70, who is not at all superfluous, even for chapters that end up just having praise markups and nothing to fix, like this one.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	21. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t6zkwvxeqhebsxh/the_risk_of_absence_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0wlea1oyym2d8c/the_risk_of_absence_ch_21.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Taking an introvert break at gridlock and managed to finish polishing this chapter up for you. The boys' emotions are running high....

Length: 28:28

Size: 26 MB

Thanks as always, to prettyvk, and sw70, who I get to meet for the first time tomorrow! Thanks to everyone for hanging with me on this story. And a special callout to SarahTheCoat who has been happily plowing through my back catalog of recordings, which is always fun to see.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	22. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r41rke27oopbqj7/the_risk_of_absence_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s8646be4qx18guw/the_risk_of_absence_ch_22.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I love, love, love this chapter (is it bad of me to say that?) Especially starting about 10 minutes in and all the way to the end. There are so many emotional notes hit, heart-shredding to the sweetest fluff ever. And the foreshadowing, egads. The first time I listened to a rough cut of it while driving to work, my heart practically stopped in a few parts. Yum. (ok, you’ve probably noticed by now, I do love me some angst, so long as there is a light at the end of the tunnel somewhere)

Now, I realize things are heating up here, and I will continue to work on these chapters and post them as I complete them (New Year’s Eve is coming up in the story, afterall, and we all know about John’s deadline!). I will not leave you hanging.

However, the other major podfic I’m working on now, “and your very flesh shall be a great poem”, by CaitlinFairchild, updated with a new chapter recently, so I am going to be spending part of my podfic’ing time on that, and she does fairly long chapters, so they take a while to do (it’s a compelling story, btw, if you’re not following it already – though it is, cough, more explicit than the JHC). Special shout-out’s to my fellow panelists at Gridlock DC 2015: finnagain, consulting_smartass, and kholly, who were incredibly gracious and welcoming and put up with me practically snatching the microphone from their hands. What can I say, I’m excited about podfic’ing and wanted to talk about it.

Ok, enough babbling from me. Go forth and listen! I hope you enjoy it even a tiny bit as much as I did.

Length: 35:17

Size: 32.3 MB

Thanks, as always, to the fabulous prettyvk (who posted a snippet from a new OWTH chapter she’s working on on Tumblr the other day!), and sw70, who was a delight to meet for the first time in person. Hopefully we can do that again sometime.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	23. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jk0bewj6wfp9f2p/the_risk_of_absence_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gg4af4f8tp5bhn2/the_risk_of_absence_ch_23.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I present to you a scene that most of us are hoping to see (or some variant thereof) on the show at some point ... Apologies for how fuzzy my voice is on Scene 1, but a) I don't really have control over the variability of the quality of my voice, alas, and b) I kind of think it works well with the sleepy intimacy of the scene. 

Length: 29:23

Size: 26.9 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for creating this story and sw70, who is very gracious when I push back on suggested changes :) I can self-justify a mushy phrasing with da best of them! Possibly, I'm just lazy.

musical interlude snippet is from "Dust Bowl III" by Other Lives (then shamelessly modified)


	24. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/otln2t249gg8rdj/the_risk_of_absence_ch_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aabadloynmyxmwd/the_risk_of_absence_ch_24.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Apologies for my atrocious French. Those of you who have listened to “Dear John – The Apology” know that French is something that I struggle with.

I’m not totally in love with what I did with this chapter. I was not able to get a good matching voice for several patches (I’m lookin’ at you, Botulinum, amongst others, sigh), but I’m tired of fighting with it and at some point, you just have to post it and move on. If it helps, the next couple of chapters (in Beta) are better? 

Much thanks for everyone who is still hanging in with me on this roller-coaster ride. We’re still click-click-clicking our way upupup, then we’ll soon crest the top and zoooooom like crazy as the plot accelerates towards the end.

Length: 21:54

Size: 20 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for creating this story and sw70, who very sweetly puts up with me as I dump recordings at her at a ferocious pace sometimes


	25. Reasons to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9uk8a8w25os4dwh/the_risk_of_absence_ch_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i7pdexbu5l3otew/the_risk_of_absence_ch_25.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

On Tumblr today, prettyvk posted that the next chapter of "Only With The Heart" (The next story of the James Holmes Chronicles) may be out by the end of the week. I may have 3 active long stories going on simultaneously. Eep :) And happily, I've got my permissions lined up for the next two I want to do after that. Life is good.

Length: 23:31

Size: 21.5 MB

Thanks, as always, to the talented prettyvk and sw70, who continues to very graciously put up with me. Kudos and comments are gratefully appreciated, if you're enjoying these recordings.


	26. Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/isswnb73aokf5q8/the_risk_of_absence_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nbc2sane6demdji/the_risk_of_absence_ch_26.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I haven’t really given you a chance to probably even listen to the last chapter yet, but I’m excited to get this one out there.

I think I should describe the format of this chapter a bit, since it’s a little unusual. It’s easier to tell what’s going on when reading it, so I think it’s fair to explain it a bit for the audio version. There are twelve sections to this recording and they alternate between the current timeline and little peeks into the ‘future’, i.e., scenes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11 are short preview snippets from scene 12.

Because there are so many scene breaks, I made a new version of the musical interlude that’s a bit shorter, so it wouldn’t be annoying. Sorry, I couldn’t get it any shorter than this, I tried, but it just didn’t sound right if I went too short with it.

Those of you who have read this story, or who remember what day it is in the story timeline, have a pretty good clue where this chapter is going. Hope you enjoy.

A special thanks to anyone who takes the time to come back and leave a comment or kudo so I know you’re out there and liking it. It’s very encouraging and much appreciated!

Length: 33:52

Size: 31 MB

Thanks, as always, to the talented prettyvk and sw70, who makes the time to Beta these, though I have no idea how. I'm very grateful.


	27. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jop81hc0c0s68nf/the_risk_of_absence_ch_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zz4od7kw8uut8mn/the_risk_of_absence_ch_27.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Remember that rollercoaster I mentioned? We’ve crested the loop and are now accelerating downwards, all the way to the end. Only eleven chapters left after this one.

Length: 18:44

Size: 17.1 MB

Then after you’ve listened to this, here’s a little bonus Echoes of Love and Absence, [chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/10833899), which is a little scene from John’s point of view that Sherlock referred to in his thoughts when wondering what James heard last night (eyebrow waggle).

Length: 6:06

Size: 5.59 MB

p.s. hope the frequent updates aren’t too annoying – I get kind of excited towards the end

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk (who posted Chapter 5 of OWTH last night!) and sw70, Beta extraordinaire.


	28. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ysaylpn8b1bz9gu/the_risk_of_absence_ch_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wo7dvmzw8plpwky/the_risk_of_absence_ch_28.mp3)



Length: 18:47

Size: 17.1 MB

Then after you’ve listened to this, here’s a little bonus Echoes of Love and Absence, chapter 20 (Chamomile - TROA 23), which is a short, somewhat melancholy but sweet scene from John's point of view during the timeframe of TROA chapter 23. I can’t hook it on Echoes yet, but you can listen to it now.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r4eehcoqupiawic/echoes_of_love_and_absence_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yfsw92dmbizzaw4/echoes_of_love_and_absence_20.mp3)



Length: 5:54

Size: 5.4 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and the amazing sw70


	29. First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xvmgvcoc5yw683/the_risk_of_absence_ch_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/je161ja5sc0d9vv/the_risk_of_absence_ch_29.mp3)



Length: 23:33

Size: 21.5 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and sw70, beta extraordinaire


	30. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gkid2q4km1g2zhi/the_risk_of_absence_ch_30.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p8ucgvkhog83cxt/the_risk_of_absence_ch_30.mp3)



Length: 32:02

Size: 29.3 MB

Reader's Note:

Somebody ordered drama? I’ve got your drama right here. Buckle in.

On a more serious note, please pay attention to the warnings for this chapter (suicidal thoughts and gesture).

After you’ve listened to this, even if you’ve never listened to an “Echoes of Love and Absence” chapter before, please go listen to this one, [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/10802828), “Easier”. It is this event, but from James point of view, and is really powerful. Then come tell me what you thought (*grabby hands*). It’s painful to hear, and was difficult to do, but I think it turned out quite well, particularly the last four minutes.

Thanks, as always, to the incredible prettyvk and sw70, for finding the time to Beta, somehow, with a baked peach upside down cake in one hand


	31. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bxtzjc3nwclvnir/the_risk_of_absence_ch_31.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/33ofc9ed95t34s9/the_risk_of_absence_ch_31.mp3)



Length: 21:23

Size: 19.5 MB

Reader's Note:

I've also posted the matching “Echoes of Love and Absence” chapter, [Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/10885874), “Strange Day”. It shows the conversation between John and James that Sherlock observes when he comes down the stairs, from John's point of view.

I did notice that only about half of you listened to Echoes chapter 10, which was the companion piece to TROA ch 30, which makes me a teensy bit sad. Echoes 10 is a good one, sniffle. Oh well! I shall survive and soldier on! We're getting closer to the end.

Thanks, as always, to the talented prettyvk and sw70, for somehow always making time for me


	32. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8tos4nu0inroxiy/the_risk_of_absence_ch_32.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8s9j9qrqj022wir/the_risk_of_absence_ch_32.mp3)



Length: 30:05

Size: 27.5 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk and sw70


	33. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/busdiyvd8n1fiw8/the_risk_of_absence_ch_33.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9v8bby15b42y4bt/the_risk_of_absence_ch_33.mp3)



Length: 27:00

Size: 24.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

*discreetly puts a box of tissues within convenient reach*

Then after you’ve listened to this, here’s a little bonus Echoes of Love and Absence, chapter 14 (Ill-Timed- TROA 33), which follows John during the events of this chapter. I can’t hook it on Echoes yet, but you can listen to it now.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n1whafwq9co31c1/echoes_of_love_and_absence_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/imwx8le9bfosfnd/echoes_of_love_and_absence_14.mp3)



Length: 8:33

Size: 7.83 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk who sure knows how to tell a story and wring our hearts out, and my ever-suffering Beta, sw70 (though I did give her a little bit of fluff today to make up for it)


	34. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2qc5n442dje8vgi/the_risk_of_absence_ch_34.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uyxb21oixi820lq/the_risk_of_absence_ch_34.mp3)



Length: 27:09

Size: 24.8 MB

Reader's Note:

I've also posted the matching “Echoes of Love and Absence” chapter, [Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/10985783), “Texts”, which reveals the texts that James has been receiving on his phone since his birthday and his responses to the unknown sender. I think this is an important one to listen to, because it really gives insight into what's been going on with James. Additionally, I think it's a great showcase of how a podfic can enhance a story. This particular one is creepy, and chilling, and I love it just a little bit more every time I hear it.

Thanks, as always, to master storyteller prettyvk and my ever trusty Beta, sw70; we're almost at the end, baby! Only four chapters left!


	35. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pjnmotv2dlpw40a/the_risk_of_absence_ch_35.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qp6y68gym06cuas/the_risk_of_absence_ch_35.mp3)



Length: 19:29

Size: 17.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

I had a moment over the weekend where I was looking at stats. In the 24 hours after posting 2 works (Chapter 33 of TROA, and ‘Found’, a sweet little fluff of a one-shot), TROA got 24 hits and Found got 256, I started thinking, oh, maybe I should stop these complex, book-length podfics and just pop out little one-shot fluff pieces since that’s apparently what appeals to people. But then, I dusted myself off and thought, nah, I *like* long, angsty-but-ends-well complicated stories. Guess I’ll just have to settle for pleasing a few, very discerning listeners. :)

I do not like my voice in this chapter, but I’m going to suck it up and post anyway, since sometimes I get hyper-critical of myself and my Beta thought it was fine.

On the downside:

This fic is coming to an end, soon (just 3 chapters after this one).

On the upside:

I have the whole thing recorded now and just have to get it through Beta and final pacing/polishing.

Also, The James Holmes Chronicles series continues with “Only With The Heart”, which recently came out of hiatus (but is a WIP, fair warning), and I am attempting to keep up with it as she posts (though I have an unfortunate number of podfic balls in the air that I'm juggling, silly me, so sometimes there's a little bit of a delay).

Thanks, as always, to master storyteller prettyvk, and sw70, who I swear has a time-turner to create extra hours in the day for herself so she can fit Beta work in


	36. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 36 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ahnt2ld98yr5rn3/the_risk_of_absence_ch_36.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c7fc23wngqvx9v4/the_risk_of_absence_ch_36.mp3)



Length: 21:56

Size: 20 MB

Reader's Notes:

*whispers* I really like this chapter

By the way, if you haven't read/listened to Echoes chapter 13 yet, you may want to before listening to this. Sherlock is contemplating a few of the text messages in his mind in this chapter and that will make more sense if you have the context of all the text messages James received/sent.

A special call-out to the anon who sent me a lovely message on Tumblr on how much podfic/audiobooks are appreciated by people with reading disabilities (and I call it audiobooks, too, especially for these long ones). That was a nice pick-me-up.

Thanks, as always, to master storyteller prettyvk, and chief enabler, sw70


	37. Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gcii1t006pwj1u3/the_risk_of_absence_ch_37.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/liwon4fbfzy4oa6/the_risk_of_absence_ch_37.mp3)



Length: 19:44

Size: 17.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

The penultimate chapter…

As we rapidly approach the end to prettyvk’s marvelous tale (at least this part of the story), if you’ve never chimed in on the comment section before, consider popping in a ‘huzzah!’ or something, to let me know you’re out there and enjoying it.

Would you rather wait on the last chapter until I can put together a zip file with all the chapters together, or just go ahead and post the chapter when I have it polished, then update later once the zip is ready? It’s already through Beta (as of this morning). Waiting for the zip file will add a couple days, though, since I need to go through all 38 chapters and edit them to remove the extra fic identification stuff on each chapter.

Special shout-out to anyone who has taken the time to give encouragement during this journey.

Lemme hear some noise! :)

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk and my trusty and trusted Beta partner, sw70.


	38. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 38 of "The Risk of Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> last chapter! it's done!

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u2ikqba3l81hmrq/the_risk_of_absence_ch_38.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hwyjy2x6e75cqv2/the_risk_of_absence_ch_38.mp3)



Length: 23:29

Size: 21.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

And so it comes to a close…

38 chapters, 14 hours, 54 minutes of finished recorded time reading 112,905 words over 14 weeks, roughly 300 hours of recording/editing time.

However, as I’m sure you all know by now, the story continues in “Only With The Heart”, which is at the time of this posting, still a WIP, though it recently came off hiatus. Note: I’ve been updating that podfic ‘real time’, or as close to it as I can get, so the first 3 chapters are from Very Early on in my podfic’ing life, and are a little rough. I’d like to think I’ve gotten a lot better since then, so if you can get past the first 3 or so chapters, it should be much improved from then out (I hope).

bagofthumbs future podfic plans:

“Only With The Heart “, written by prettyvk (currently in progress, a WIP, both the original fic and the podfic)

“Echoes of Love and Absence”, written by prettyvk (I still have 2 chapters to finish out on this one, 15 and 22, so keep an eye out for those, if you’re so inclined; chapter 15 follows James after he left Sherlock after drugging him, chapter 22 is John’s perspective of the events of “Crazy For Love” chapter 34.)

“and your very flesh shall be a great poem”, written by CaitlinFairchild (currently in progress, a WIP, both the original fic and the podfic)

These next two have not been started yet, but I have permission from the authors. They are both long, book-length fics and are on my top ten favorite Sherlock fanfics.

“Rocks of Salvation”/”Nest Among the Stars”/”Crush it ‘till the Petals Fall”, written by KeelieThompson1. Yes, this has another child in the story, Ava Watson. Don’t let that scare you off. This is a magnificent story. Wonderful voices for Sherlock and John. The drama, the humor, the love, the mistakes and oh my god, the angst of this story; it’s enough to make your heart stop. In other words, just my cup of tea. :) 

“Against the Rest of the World”, written by SilentAuror. This has got one of the most memorable post-TRF reveals ever. I just love it.

I’ll be tossing in little one-shots here and there, as well, just as a break from working on the long podfics, or as I like to call them, audiobooks.

Hope to ‘see’ you around in the comments section sometime!

Thanks for coming along for the ride.

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk and the best part of starting to podfic, being be-friended by my devoted Beta, sw70.


End file.
